Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 8
| | style="vertical-align: top"| Oh community, wake up, don’t sleep now! You don’t have a feeling on behalf of the homeland? Do not claw and fall under the future, Please also note the value of freedom, independence. Other countries it Saying prisoners ... What Sovereignty, learn the value. Or are you not live without, what the Muslims remain in this world nor religion .... Captive nation surrounded by a clear loss and suffering. Islam you very tight, very solid, While the need to link to, understand, I can not understand, How do you input a sense of separation between you? Racism is the idea that the devil puts your mind? To separate this nation, Islam holds under the same nationality, The earthquake will demolish the foundation of racism. This leads to a moment, forget the endless deprivation. Albania',' Arab''' these folks can not work ... Finally, this is politics, so politics can not work at all. God created you as members of a family; Remove the causes of separation is no longer break. While you do not have in this case, God forbid, Oluverecek foreigners have more than one country. She let alone ancestors, "is taken from inside the castle." None of any hearing that ... Deaf pathetic nation! One of the Islamic state does not ... Inputs to the grave, all the same in politics. A nation without any separation, the enemy can not enter; Volume during hit digest her top hearts. Let the old governments, being in area It grows, like if you look at the sign area. Here in Morocco, here in Tunisia, Algeria 's gone! That share is now Iran. This is quite natural, runnig challenge; God has given the right to live stronger. The separation is a scourge of the Muslim people of the fallen, Is European Civil swallow whether the three bite? O Muslim, Allah is enough to get to, wake up ... Voice of the ears after the bell sings very scary! Iran sent shock waves through the earth crashing down ... Maybe even a hair ürpermedi you, what blood! Are you ever tightened the Prophet Hazrat-i, Thorn hurts a believer in that distant, Clean the heart of the pain he duyarmış adversity. Of course you will be the spirit of the Prophet plaintiff. O community ,Wake up! Or will set just days. Wake up! wrinkle come to regret the night I'm scared! What attracted you to ferry trains, What he collects a lot of profit for the deep sleep! Who will remove you, herd Raphael Is? Do Not ... deteriorate state of the country ... Come on! Come to God so that you always dangerous; Behind the scenes-but-bloody God knows! You are the light of Islam's last hope, The civilized nations no longer resist the wrath! Lead your army force now, peace; Also, the value of strategic location. But this confusion in the force shaken ... Because the duty to suppress riots, but! Seeing that nations that are members of the Army; How do I stay away from the complexity of the nation? So it is, state of the country, if not improve, Houses, barracks, soldiers also similar to the public! charry stand in the army after the boiler, Violate this sacred homeland of the enemy ranks. Home of the Prophet in this land, it sign of martyrs; God not on top of a ruined tomb trembles! Out of an overall older generation, memories; Inside is filled in across the corpse of a martyr million. Witness so that this orphan saturated soil: Oh, to press human weeds, blood fastback! Issuing such a vile hand of residence generation, hallmark on the ground, under ground in the infamous! Both went home, you do not any other country; 'Cause every door begging spendthrift fired! glebe husband who had been building a state Ancestors, living in tents, such as getting a Do you let the gypsies? "To live in tents ..." I said ... I'm afraid it worse: God forbid, a crash nation though, The resulting landscape will be so disgusting Face to think that even the blackest souls! To know a little bit of independence, the value, Collapse and the collapse of a sinister environments, see: ' go chop ground as if in places Thousands of members of that wretched army: All families. All-hungry, do not have a money, naked women and men; The middle of the street house, the pavement back bedroom! Traveling hundreds of them in violation of the dog, Sale of honor is looking for ore: will profit! You do not have the job search mosques to pray ... Some mosques no longer a big opera; Who crosses his chest, neck Obsess bell, Some have been very nice challenge to have a ball! Standing on the pulpit in front of me hit the band; He put your prostrate head, marble, The female, male dancing in a procession unclean feet; to behave coquettishyl, laughter to boom dome! The courtyard is completely filled with thousands with beggar ... close the way the country's former owners, Hand off begging the new owners! This is your crying seemed to else someone: The hands of the crown of the German land of Andalusia' fortune | '''örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Süleymaniye camiiSüleymaniye 400px|thumb|right|Mehmet Akif Ersoy Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde Kategori:Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy